Origins
by Girl of Darkness10
Summary: When Knuckles find Sonic and Taika burying something from their pasts, it extends to an adventure to tell their friends, find a kitsune, and fight Eggman! Oneshot.


**Me: Before I forget, the big bodies with italics are dreams. **

**Sonic: This may be refreced in 'Hyrule, Mobius, and Kingdom Hearts'**

**Taika: Please enjoy!**

**Silver: Darkness does not own Sonic the Hedgehog the franchise, but she does own the idea, hopefully, Taika, and Fiona.**

* * *

One day, a man came out of his home to see two baby hedgehogs in baskets. Both were blue, yet one was male, the other was female.

"Poor things," the man said as he picked both baskets up and took them into his house. Believe it or not, this man was Doctor Robotnik. The male hedgehog turned out to be Sonic, and the female hedgehog was his twin sister, Taika.

Over the years, Taika and Sonic came to look up to Robotnik like he was their father. But, one day, when they were 15, they ran away, meeting Miles "Tails" Prower, Amy Rose, and Knuckles. They saved the world countless times from the man that they once called Father, all without giving away the fact that they were raised by their enemy, but their efforts will come crumbling.

It all started when Knuckles found them burying their old machine armor.

Taika nodded to her brother.

"It's time to bury our past," she said as she took out metal armor out of her bag. Sonic nodded and used his speed to make a hole. Taika put in the armor and got out a lighter set made for her brother. Sonic nodded and Taika dropped the armor in. They then filled in the hole using their powers. Sonic put the soil back in place using his speed as the soil near Taika got a bright blue tint as Taika used her magic to fill in the hole as well. Their ears perked up as they heard Knuckles come into the clearing.

"What are you two doing?" Knuckles asked. Taika answered as Sonic finished covering the hole.

"Just burying something," she said, trying her best to hide the nerves that were wracking her body.

"What?" Knuckles asked.

"Nothing important," Sonic said as they ran, or in Taika's case flew due to her magic, off towards Station Square.

"That was close," Taika sighed, though she didn't think it best to have just ditch Knuckles like they did.

"Yeah, it was," Sonic agreed.

* * *

Knuckles just finished digging up what Taika and Sonic buried to see a pile of metal armor that said "Agent Sonic" and "Agent Taika." It also had the Eggman Empire symbol.

"Those two would never..." Knuckles murmured. He ran off to Station Square after Sonic and Taika. He needed answers.

* * *

Sonic and Taika were fighting a group of robots. It was to occupy their mind, probably. One, just fast enough to come behind the two, knocked them out, sending them into some dream**.**

* * *

_Sonic and Taika were in their metal armor. They appeared to be around 7 years old. The armor clung to their bodies, fit just for the two of them and equipped with anything they required._

"_Sonic, Taika, your job is to steal the Chaos Emerald from Station Square. It should be in the museum," Eggman said._

"_We know, Dad. We'll get it in a Sonic second," Sonic claimed._

"_No one with stop us, Father," Taika said, putting on her head gear._

"_Good, you two," Eggman said. The two were gone, as if they were never there._

* * *

Taika and Sonic woke up in their old rooms in the base.

"We haven't had a dream like that since we met Tails," Taika sighed, knowing her brother had the same dream as she did.

"I know," Sonic said, sadly. Taika stood up as Eggman walked in. Sonic glared at him.

"Why are we not in cells, yet in our old rooms?" Taika asked, glaring as well.

"Not even a 'hello' to the one who raised you?" Eggman asked.

* * *

Knuckles hid in the hallway behind Eggman as Eggman said, "Not even an hello to the one who raised you?" to which Knuckles gasped. _Sonic and Taika were raised by Eggman? _he thought.

Taika heard a familiar gasp, though tried to keep a straight face. It didn't stay long, because she called, "Knuckles, I know you're there." Knuckles stepped behind Eggman.

"I see you haven't told your friends yet," Eggman said, a devilish grin playing at his lips. Taika and Sonic held sad expressions. Then Sonic slowly nodded. Taika's eyes glowed white as Eggman was pushed into a wall.

"I seriously love my powers." Taika smirked as she grabbed Knuckles' hand and grabbed her brother's.

"Time to leave in a Sonic Second! See ya, Baldy McNoseHair!" Sonic yelled. Sonic then raced out of there.

* * *

"Sonic, Taika, you owe me an explanation," Knuckles said. Taika looked down.

"I'm not sure you want to hear our story," she said, almost in tears. Sonic just started.

"Eggman found us when we were just babies. He took us in, raised us, and when we were 3, our powers started to form. We were known as Mark and Sophia until we got our powers, and Eggman switched our names to Sonic and Taika. When we were 5, he got the idea for the Eggman Empire, and when we were 7, Eggman sent us on our first mission, to retrieve a Chaos emerald." Knuckles just nodded, not sure how to take in this information.

"That's all I needed to hear. Just one more question. Why didn't you tell your friends? I know for a fact that Tails would accept you."

"I guess... we were just scared. We didn't know how you guys would react to our past, so we never told," Taika said. Knuckles just laughed.

"The twin heroes of the planet, scared to be rejected!"

Taika just glared at Knuckles and murmured, "Stupid Knucklehead." She then lifted up a long, thick piece of grass and hit Knuckles with it, though it didn't do any damage.

"There's the Taika I know!" Sonic smiled.

* * *

_Sonic and Taika raced through Station Square, still in their armor. When they reached the museum, Taika disabled the security cameras and Sonic raced in, leaving Taika to take care of the police bound to come._

"_Put your hands up!" yelled someone. Taika just smirked. She lifted her hand and pushed the officer into his cruiser using her magic. Sonic came out of the museum with a dark blue Chaos emerald._

"_Let's go back to Father, Brother," Taika said. Sonic nodded._

"_Right, Sister," Sonic said. Their voices were different, without much emotion and almost like a robot._

* * *

Taika and Sonic woke up in a flash. They noticed Knuckles already awake. Taika ran from the campsite to get her bearings.

"I wish these dreams would stop, but they must mean something other than being our past," Taika murmured.

"Tai?" asked a voice.

"Amy?" Taika asked. She saw a pink blur run up to her and hug her.

"It is you, Tai!" the blur said.

"Yep," Taika sighed.

"Have you seen Sonic?" Amy asked. _Sonic's so gonna kill me._

"Yeah. Knuckles, Sonic,and I are camping not far from here, and Sonic and I wanted to tell you something," Taika said.

"Then let's go!" _Sonic's gonna kill me, revive me, then kill me again, then revive me again and kill me, _Taika thought. Amy grabbed Taika's hand and dragged Taika to the campsite.

* * *

"My ,'Amy Senses' are tingling," Sonic sighed, hiding behind Knuckles.

"You must really not like her," Knuckles stated.

"She creeps me out, Knux. She's Taika's friend, so I have to see her, but still." Sonic sighed again.

"SONIC!"yelled a voice.

"She found me!" Sonic yelled as Amy got out her hammer. Taika stopped Amy from killing her brother.

"Sit down and listen to what we have to say," Taika ordered, pointing a finger at the ground in front of her. Amy pouted and did what Taika told her to do. Everyone else sat down too, while Sonic repeated what he told Knuckles. Then Taika continued.

"When we reached the museum, Sonic entered. I stayed behind to fight off any police that came. Only one did, and by that time Sonic came back out with the emerald. After I knocked the officer out, Sonic and I bailed. I still remember how emotionless and robot-like we were," she sadly spoke. She felt a hand on her back. She looked at their face. It was Amy.

"It's alright, Tai," Amy said.

"But the one who raised us kidnapped you countless times," Taika murmured.

"It doesn't matter who raised you, it matters who you are," Amy said.

"That's the only non-Sonic related thing I think you ever said," Taika chuckled.

"There we go! Now where we're going now?" Amy said. Taika stood up from her spot by Sonic.

"We're going to go tell Tails."

* * *

Tails was working in his workshop when he got a strange feeling that something was wrong, so he ran outside. When he did, he saw that Eggman was attacking a place not far from his home. Tails spun his namesake like propellers and started to hover. The moment he reached Eggman, he called out.

"Hey, Eggman! Don't you know not to attack when you never know when someone will stop you?"

"Stupid fox!" Eggman yelled as he fired a laser from his Egg-mobile. Tails dodged it and continued to stall Eggman when he saw the robots be covered by a light blue tint.

"What about 3 hedgehogs and an echidna?" said Taika's voice. There she was, with Sonic gearing up to run, Amy with her hammer. Taika had her hands covered in her magic, and Knuckles in a fighting position.

"Not you two again! I thought you two learned not to mess with me when I'm angry when you were 6!" Eggman shouted.

"Funny thing is is that you just made us train harder." Taika laughed. Sonic then used a homing attack on Eggman's Egg-mobile.

"And that is normally is your downfall," Sonic commented.

"Like this is," Taika said, enhancing Sonic's homing attack power enough so he could send Eggman flying. But, as Eggman's last resort, Eggman threw sleep balls at Sonic and Taika, who in turn passed out.

* * *

"_Good job, you two," Eggman said, putting the emerald in a special case. Taika took off her headgear._

"_Thank you, Father. Little resistance was made to stop us," Taika said._

"_Hey, sis, we're not on a mission for Dad anymore, stop with calling Dad 'Father'," Sonic laughed._

"_Sorry, Dad, Sonic. It feels right calling Dad 'Father'," Taika said. Sonic and Taika shared a laugh before being sent out to play with other kids in the place they just robbed, this time in normal attire. Taika went in her gray T-shirt, dark blue shorts, and dark purple boots. Sonic went like he normally does, just gloves and shoes. They finally could feel like normal kids after a week of preparation for their robbery. They went to play with another kid called Fiona, who was a young female fox who Sonic and Taika knew since they were 4._

_In another memory, Sonic and Taika were seen as 9 year olds, and they were standing over an unconscious Fiona the Fox. _"_Sorry, Fi," Taika said, stepping out of her usual facade. Sonic grabbed the Chaos emerald in Fiona's hand and they got out of there._

* * *

"Sonic, Taika, c'mon, wake up!" Tails screamed at the top of his lungs. They were the only people that he shared a bond with since his sister, Fiona, left to "look for old friends." He was never told what their names were, but he knew that she'd be the same age of Sonic and Taika. He heard Taika murmur, "Sorry, Fi" in her sleep, and then both hedgehogs woke up. Tails sighed with relief.

"Thank goodness you're awake. You gave us quite a scare," said a voice behind Tails. It was a purple cat that was also a Pyrokinetic.

"Hey, Blaze." Taika smiled.

"When did Blaze get here?" Sonic asked.

"I've been here," Blaze stated.

"Good, then Sonic and I want to tell you both something," Taika said.

"OK. Shoot," Tails said, smiling. Sonic and Taika told them what they had told Knuckles and Amy. Amy and Knuckles entered the room as Sonic added another part of their past.

"After the robbery, Eggman sent us to play with other kids, and we were friends with a young fox with two tails like Tails called Fiona. We had known her since we were 4. But, two years later, Fiona had acquired a Chaos Emerald. We had no choice to attack her in our armor. We never saw her after that. That was when we were nine."

"What was Fiona's last name?" Tails asked Sonic.

"Her full name was Fiona Prower," Taika said.

"Fiona..." Tails murmured, "I had a sister with that name." qith that, there was a loud slap as Taika physically slapped herself.

"I'm an idiot! Fi said that she had a little brother called Miles, but everyone called him Tails! Your name is Miles, but we call you Tails! You guys have the same last name! I can't believe I didn't figure it out before! We knew Tails' sister!" Taika ranted.

"So you guys were the friends she was looking for when she left..." Tails murmured.

"I wish that we could tell her," Sonic mumbled. Taika patted her brother on the back.

"We'll find her someday," Taika assured.

"I hope so," Tails replied.

"So you two were evil at some point?" Blaze interrupted.

"Yeah," Taika said sadly.

"But that's the past! It's who you are now that matters!" Amy said happily, pipping up with a finger in the air.

"Guess you're right," Taika said, grinning.

"It's no time to be sad, Taika," Blaze added.

"You're right, Blaze, Amy. We have to tell the others. Let's go find Shadow and Rouge next," Taika said.

* * *

G.U.N. agents were currently on a mission to see why Eggman was suddenly attacking where Sonic and the others were. They heard a crash.

"What was that?" Rouge asked.

"Let's check it out," Shadow replied.

Once Shadow and Rouge were near the sign of the crash, a figure was emerging from the smoke. Coming out of the smoke was a young fox that was a darker color fur than Tails, but with bright blue eyes and red hair. The fox also had two tails.

"I heard of you, Eggman," said the fox.

"Ah, young Fiona Prower. Still looking for "old friends," I see. Here's a secret, those that you are looking for were the same ones that attacked you 6 years ago!" Eggman chuckled out.

"I don't believe it, Eggman. Sonic and Taika would never betray me!" Fiona yelled as she took out a throwing star. She threw it at the man's vehicle. It crashed as she felt a new presence come, two in fact. She quickly propelled her tails and hovered from the scene. _Sonic, Taika, I will find you. Even if I have to go through those two that attacked me._

* * *

When Shadow and Rouge reached the scene, they saw Eggman cursing under his breath.

"The Doctor?" Shadow asked. Eggman was too busy repairing his Egg-mobile that he didn't hear Shadow. Rouge stepped closer.

"Should have made those two kill that fox. That would of made things much easier," Eggman murmured. _Should have made who kill what fox? _Rouge thought. Before more questions could be though, Eggman got his Egg-mobile working and left.

* * *

"_Good work you two. Was it hard to harm your friend?" Eggman asked. Sonic's and Taika's eyes were blank._

"_No, Father,"" they said in unison. In truth, it did hurt the two young hedgehogs. They had to keep up the act of being loyal pawns of Eggman._

"_Good. Go to your rooms," Eggman ordered._

"_Yes sir..." they said._

_Taika sat in her room, opening a secret passageway so she could meet with her brother. Sonic Spin-Dashed the place where his secret door was. He smiled as it opened._

_Taika and Sonic met in a room that had two beds, a fire place, a super sonic treadmill, and a computer. They had made the secret room when they were 5, and they swore never to tell anyone._

"_Fi..." Taika said as she sat on her bed._

"_We'll find her sometime, and say that we're sorry," Sonic said._

"_I wish we could, but if she recognized our voices, she'll never trust us again," Taika stated, guilt filling her body._

* * *

Sonic and Taika woke up, shocked that their voices and eyes were so emotionless back then. They quickly got up and went to clear their minds.

* * *

The group was ready to travel to Station Square, where Shadow and Rouge lived in separate apartments. Taika was going to travel with Blaze, Amy, and Sonic. Knuckles and Tails were going to travel using the X-Tornado. They agreed to meet just outside Emerald Coast.

The ground group were traveling at sonic speeds, Blaze and Amy thanks to Taika.

"We should be there in the next five minutes!" Taika yelled.

The X-tornado duo were already there. The ground group got there a few minutes after.

"Told ya," Taika said, smiling at her brother.

"You did," Sonic agreed as they heard Shadow and Rouge talking.

"Who was that fox?" Rouge asked Shadow.

"The Doctor mentioned that her name was Fiona Prower," Shadow said.

"Wasn't that the name of Tails' sister and Sonic's and Taika's old friend?" Knuckles whispered.

"They saw her?" Taika murmured along with Knuckles. Shadow's eyes went to their hiding place.

"Who's there?" he asked. The group had a silent argument before Taika stood up. She smiled nervously.

"Hey, Shads," she greeted.

"Are the others with you?" Rouge asked.

"Well, I have Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, and Blaze with me," Taika explained. Sonic glared at her before standing up. The others followed suit after Amy ended up hitting Knuckles with her hammer. Rouge and Shadow raised an eyebrow at that until they heard laughing. They turned around to see Taika and Sonic laughing on the ground.

"It... wasn't... me... this... time!" Sonic yelled as he laughed. Everyone raised their eyebrows until everyone except Shadow and Rouge remembered that the two blue hedgehogs were raised by Eggman.

* * *

When Knuckles woke up from the hit and Taika and Sonic stopped laughing, everyone sat in a clearing so they could tell Shadow and Rouge the blue hedgehogs' origins. Taika continued the story.

"After we got back to Eggman, we both held no emotion. We made our eyes completely blank. Eggman asked us if it was hard to hurt Fi, and we both said no, but truthfully, it hurt more than anything. Soon after Eggman sent us both to our rooms, Sonic and I went to our secret room where we trained. Eggman knew nothing about it. After talking about Fi, Sonic reassured me that we'd find Fi someday and apologize, but I had my doubts, especially if Fi recognized our voices," she explained.

"And I thought that _Shadow _had a rough past," Rouge mumbled.

"So you guys were raised by Eggman?" Shadow replied.

"Pretty much." Taika nodded. What Shadow and Rouge did next surprised all of them. Rouge hugged Sonic while Shadow hugged Taika.

When both Team Dark members released them, Rouge simply said, "Your past is your past." What Shadow said next made Tails and Knuckles faint.

"We have much in common, Sonic. We both were evil once in our lives."

"And there goes Knux and Tails." Taika chuckled.

"You admitted that... You didn't call me 'Faker'..." Sonic was speechless.

"Don't get used to it, Faker," Shadow murmured. Taika patted the black hedgehog on the back, a smile apparent on her face.

"There we go!" she laughed.

"So where now?" Blaze asked.

"We have only one more person to tell, and that is Silver. He should be at Angel Island," Taika contemplated. Knuckles gasped.

"What?!"

"Easy, Knucklehead. Silver isn't a thief," Taika said. The entire group got up and headed for Angel Island.

When nightfall came, the group decided to rest when nightfall came.

* * *

.

_This scene shows Sonic and Taika, now 15, with the seven Chaos emeralds._

"_Give those back!" Eggman yelled._

"_No. We aren't going to work for you anymore, Robotnik! You may have raised us, but it didn't mean we had to do all the things you made us do! We stole, hurt, even _killed _for you to get what you want! And we're_ done with it!"_ Taika yelled as both hedgehogs shredded their armor, and they wore the same outfit they have to this day._

_The Chaos emeralds circled both hedgehogs and a flash occurred. When the flash faded, there stood, or floated, Super Sonic and Super Taika. They knocked out Eggman and sent the emeralds far and wide. Sonic then grabbed Taika's hand as he ran off._

* * *

Sonic and Taika woke up in whimpers.

"The day we betrayed Eggman," they murmured at the same time. They noticed that Shadow was awake.

"Shadow, why are you awake?" Taika asked.

"Maria," Shadow murmured.

"I see," Sonic said.

"And you two?" Shadow asked.

"Memories," the hedgehog twins replied. Shadow nodded.

"I know how that feels like," Shadow stated.

"I believe so." Taika smiled.

"Let's get some rest," Sonic offered. Shadow and Taika nodded and all three hedgehogs fell asleep once more.

* * *

The group awoke early. Shadow and Rouge took Shadow's bike. The others either went with Sonic and Taika, and the last few went with Tails to the X-tornado. They spent a while getting to Angel Island, and Knuckles wasted 10 more minutes to find his transporter. But, when he did, everyone saw a sight that shocked two hedgehogs and a two-tailed fox. Fighting Eggman, had darker fur than Tails, but with blue eyes, red hair, and two tails.

"Fi," Taika murmured. Tails hovered over to Fiona.

"Fiona!" Tails yelled.

"Miles? How'd you get here?" Fiona asked her younger brother, keeping an eye on Eggman.

"Well, my friends helped me," Tails replied, pointing to the group behind him. Two hedgehogs got Fiona's attention.

"Sonic? Taika?" the 16 year old fox asked. Said hedgehogs' ears twitched at the sounds of their names. Taika looked at the ground.

"Hey, Fi," she greeted, waving. Sonic hid behind his sister, not wanting to get hurt just in case Fiona turned out to be violent at times like Amy. Unfortunately, he was right. Fiona got out a hammer bigger than Amy's that was a dark shade of red with white outlines.

"I've been looking for you two for_ seven years_!" Fiona yelled, swinging her hammer. Taika's eyes widened as a shield materialized.

"Only one person I know can do that," Taika murmured as a white hedgehog appeared.

"Silver!" one of them yelled. Silver just smiled nervously and looked at Fiona.

"Who are you?!" Fiona yelled. Taika stepped forward.

"He, my friend, is Silver," Taika explained, smiling.

"Why do you have a bigger hammer than Amy's?" Silver asked.

"Because I wanted to whack Taika and Sonic with it," Fiona answered nonchalantly.

"Fi, before you kill us, let's fight Egghead over there," Taika suggested.

"Ho! Ho! Ho! Before you fight me, how about I tell your friends of the day you betrayed me, the one who raised you!" Eggman yelled. Silver and Fiona where shocked before Shadow passed Taika a Chaos Emerald so she could project her memories to Fiona and Silver, who nodded.

"I was just heading to congratulate Sonic and Taika for a successful mission when the alarm for the Chaos Emeralds went off. I was near the holding chamber, but when I arrived, Sonic and Taika had stolen them from me. I had yelled at them, but then they shredded their armor, showing what they are wearing now. They then went super and sent me out of the chamber and sent the Chaos Emeralds to different corners of Mobius," Eggman yelled. The group of heroes were silent before two blue hedgehogs spoke.

"Eggman. Shut. UP!" they yelled, summoning all the Chaos Emeralds. The two hedgehogs nodded at their friends and shared their powers with Shadow and Silver. Both hedgehogs went super as well.

Shadow started off by using Chaos Blast. Then Taika summoned a fire ball and hit Eggman as Sonic used his homing attack at full power. Silver sent whatever Eggman threw at them back. Occasionally, the hedgehogs used their powers together to form a super blast which hurt Eggman's robots bad.

After a few minutes, all four hedgehogs fell to the ground, exhausted.

* * *

A few days after Sonia and Taika explained their past to their friends, all of their friends, even the Chaotix, Rouge, and Shadow, gathered to just have a day of fun. When that day was over, everyone, except Sonic and Taika, yelled, "The past is the past." And the blue hedgehogs twins knew that their friends accepted them despite what they did in their past.

* * *

**Me: Please review!**


End file.
